Una rosa floreciendo:
by xXFanAnimeGirlXx
Summary: Esto no es lemmon. Ni hentai. Puede que haya yaoi o yuri. Sonamy. Aveces shadamy 3
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis! ¿Cómo están? ¡Aqui les traigo un fanficrion de Sonic! Todos los personajes estarán solo aguanten xD. Bueno, les explico desde ahora. Esto no es lemmon. Ni hentai. Puede que haya yaoi o yuri. Y las " es pensamientos. Hasta el próximo cap pongo los nombres antes de la frase. ;) . Comenten o dejen un review sobre las parejas que les gusten. Asi talvez las ponga, sigo siendo novata en el fanfiction asi que tenganme pacienca xd. Arigatouu empezemos:**

 __~*[Una rosa floreciendo]*~__

Hola, soy Amy Rose, una eriza de tercer año (quince años de edad.) Y vivo en Mobius. Tengo dos hermanos y una mamá. mi hermanita Sonia, mi hermano Aki y mi mamá llamada Aurora.

El año pasado mi familia y yo nos hicimos propósitos de año nuevo, que ya estábamos por cumplir. Por ejemplo. Sonia paso a tercer grado. Aki compro un auto azúl, y a mi madre le dieron un ascenso en su trabajo. Dice que debemos dejar esta ciudad y viajar a otro lugar muy lejos de aqui. Sera dificil despedirme de los amigos que habia hecho desde niña.

Pero creo que haré más amistades allá. Igualmente, ellos estan felices de verme sonreir, aunque signifique alejarme de ellos por un largo tiempo.

Un dia antes de partir, estabamos Sonia y yo en nuestra habitacion a las 2:00 AM.

No pude dormir muy bien esa noche. Porque una voz dentro de mi, no me lo permitió, por esa aquella duda que repetía en mi cabeza. ¿Crees que puedes vivir allá, todo lo que viviste aqui?

Amy R.-" No... tal..vez.."-.

Dije casi en voz alta. Unos segundos después. Al escuchar los ronquidos de Sonia, me exalté un poco. Y decidi olvidarlo y dejar que todo pase.

Cerré los ojos lentamente. Y logré dormirme.

Eran las 05:00 AM, y el mejor despertador del universo, decidió sonar.

Aurora: .-¡CHICAS! ¡DESPIERTEN!,-.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente. Sabía que debía dormir más, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sonia se levantó de golpe. me exaltó otra vez, y cubri mi rostro con una almohada púrpura que tenía a mano.

Ella fue hacia mi cama. Y me dijo.

Sonia: .-¡Amy! ¡¿Estas dormida?!-.

Amy: .-Si...-. Respondí no prestándole demasiada atención.

Sonia: .-Oh. Vamos...-. Sonia suspiró, me tomó del pie, y me llevó hasta el baño.

Amy R: .-Sonia. Dejame en paz..puedo ducharme sola.-. Me paré.

Sonia: .-Apura. Algunos queremos entrar también.-.

Amy R: .-Ahorita...-. Cerre la puerta. Sin tantas fuerzas.

Giré el grifo del agua fria. Y luego hice lo mismo con el agua caliente.

Me sumergí en la bañera, y luego de unos minutos. Tome la toalla color melocotón que estaba en el placard. Y salí a secarme.

El uniforme de aquel lugar, era bastante particular, una camisa blanco, pequeño pañuelo azúl con detalles blancos que rodeaba mi cuello. Un moño rojo, y una minifalda azúl océano.

Luego tome la pequeña caja que mi madre me habia dado. Y los zapatos negros, y las medias largas de el color de la nieve. Estaban allí, me los puse. Y empezé a peinarme. Mi diadema rosa. No podía faltar, y me coloqué un poco de perfume.

Salí del baño, y al igual que un rayo. Sonia entró allí, y me dirigí al comedor.

Primero al ver tantas cajas en la sala de estar, me dió un poco de tristeza que tengamos que dejar a un lado todo esto. Pero siempre vivirán en mi corazón los recuerdos que hice aqui.

¿Crees que puedes vivir allá, todo lo que viviste aqui? La nostalgia se apoderaba de mi, ¿Porqué costaba tanto alegrarme? Amy: .-Mamá...-.

Aurora: .-T-Te vez...hermosa Amy.-.

Amy: .-...Gracias.-.

Sonia salió del baño, con el mismo uniforme. y debo decir que fue muy rápida en comparación conmigo.

Esperando a que llegue el camión de entregas. Coloqué en mi mochila lo que quería llevar a mano. Mientras que mi madre peinaba a Sonia.

Luego de unos minutos Aki llegó en su auto azúl, y tocó la vocina. El camión de entregas llegó poco después, y subieron todas las cajas.

Todos subimos al auto, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos de camino.

Todo el camino, estuve callada, pero en mi defensa no tenía nada que decir.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, esperamos unos minutos para subir al avión.

Sonia corría de un lugar a otro, Mi mamá estaba sentada, algo nerviosa, viendo hacia todos lados, talvez porque nunca había viajado en avión.

Aki charlaba con unas chicas más grandes, que se encontraban un poco lejos de nosotras, dándole más "privacidad para concentrarse" o cómo dice el. Aki nunca tuvo una novia OFICIAL, exepto a los diez años, una eriza llamada Shadyra. Rompieron cuando empezaron la secundaria.

Pero dejemos de hablar de él. Después de todo, sólo vino a despedirse, se quedará a vivir aqui con su nuevo empleo, que según Aki, le encanta.

Segundos después, un señor avisó atravez de un megáfono

Dave: .-Todos los que subirán al vuelo A113 diriganse hacia la puerta de la derecha por favor-.

Fuimos hacia allá lo más rapido posible, los mejores asientos no se ocupan solos. Estaba muy emocionada al viajar en avión. No muchos pueden hacerlo.

El viaje duró unas cinco horas, calculando. Que salimos de nuestra "antigua casa" por así decirlo, a las 05:30 AM,

Al ver a aquel lugar desde las alturas, los cerezos que habitaban alrededor, y todo ese colorido cielo, combinaban perfectos, El clima era fresco pero a la ves sutíl, los parques, el amplio lugar para los artistas que buscan inspiración. esos lagos que estaban rodeados de flores. Todo era maravilloso.

Aterrizamos, y fuimos las primeras en bajar, el aeropuerto de este lugar, tenía varios puestos de comida, tiendas donde se vendían mangas, y baños públicos, almenos eso alcanzaba a ver.

Fuimos hacia nuestra nueva casa, en un taxi, las cajas, las llevó un hombre en su camión.

Si, la casa era linda por fuera, con ese toque rústico que destacaba en el barrio.

Fui a mi habitación con una sonrisa dibujada. Siempre quise tener una habitación sólo para mi, y mis pensamientos. Al llegar, pude ver una cama al estilo princesa de color rosado claro, un tocador blanco. Un ropero enorme del mismo color. Claro, con un cajón para los accesorios. Una ventana con una hermosa vista al parque. Y una alfombra.

Me lanzé en la cama boca arriba, admirando el bello candelabro lleno de luces que colgaba del techo. Cuando tomé iniciativa. Recordé que quedaban unos pocos minutos para ir a mi nuevo colegio. "Speed College" un nombre facil de recordar.

Ya tenía mi mochila. El uniforme, un poco de dinero, y mi teléfono.

Le insistí a mamá si podía ir caminando hacia allá, para admirar el paisaje y conocerlo bien.

Entonces estaba caminando a pie, unas cuántas calles más y llegaba.

Sabia que llegaría a tiempo, ser puntual es una de mis virtudes, un par de minutos después me encontraba frente a frente con el instituto, y vaya que era grande. Alcanzaba a ver skaters a lo lejos, junto a frikis. Y algunas chicas sentadas charlando.

Entonces, pensé. "Ahora, ¿donde debo ir?" Me quede observando todo por un momento, sin haber dado ni un paso. Hasta que una chica algo rara se me acercó. Yo, obviamente la miré, y sin decir ni una palabra me miró de pies a cabeza. Un tanto confundida reaccioné. "Quien es esta"

.-¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva verdad?-.

-Eh.. s-si...

-Soy Sticks.

-Amy Rose..., este... ¿me podrías mostrar el lugar por favor?... enserio quiero adaptarme jeje,.

-¡Claro!, sigueme,-. Me respondió alegre.

A lo cual sonreí.

Mientras caminabamos, prestaba atención a cada uno de los estudiantes.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al gim. Había visto a un chico.Y me atrevo a decir, guapo. Erizo azúl. Mi mirada no pudo desviarse ni un instante. La tejón paró de caminar, y volteó. A lo cual reaccioné rápidamente.

.-¿P-pasa algo?..

-¿Acabas de llegar y ya te enamorastes? preguntó confundida,

.-¡¿Waaaah?! ¿De q-que hablas?...

.-Permiteme, ¡Sonic!-. Sticks le llamó la atención.

Este apareció adelante de la chica en un instante.

.-¿Como está mi tejón favorita?-.

.-Te quiero presentar una nueva alumna.

.-Vale, pero no has respondido.-.

.-...Bien.-. Respondio seria.

"¿Estos dos serán novios?"

.-Amy, Sonic, Sonic, Amy.-.

Este volteó a verme.

-Un gusto, Amy.-. Me ofreció su mano.

-Igualmente..-. Correspondí sonrojada.

Pero,... debía sacarme la duda.

-U-ustedes dos son... ¿novios?,,,,...-. Miré hacia abajo.

A lo que los dos respondieron.

-¿QUE? ¡Nunca!-. Se les notaba el disgusto en sus rostros.

-...Ya veo.-. No podía evitar sonreir, mientras seguía boca abajo.

 **^-^ 2 reviews= [capítulo nuevo.] Claro, no de la misma persona xd. ¡Sayonara! %€£¥%**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ohayo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por sus comentarios 3 [me motivan a hacer un cap nuevo ;)] Saludos a yoSTH! Sin màs, disfrutenlo! Espero les guste 3

.:,,,...~...~...,,,...: ~ _¿Yandere?, No lo se_

"¡Talvez tenga una oportunidad!... alto, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"

Amy: .-S-sticks...-.

Le llamé la atención a esta.

Sticks: .-¿mm?-.

Amy: .-.,..este...¿Podemos seguir?-.

Sticks: .-¡Ah! Cierto... jeje. Vamos.-. Esta se dió vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de Sonic.

Dí unos pasos siguiéndo a la tejón, pero giré un poco la vista al erizo azúl viéndolo de reojo. A lo que este me guiño. Entonces me sonrojé, me dí la vuelta y seguí caminando detras de esta.

Sticks: .-Esta es la sala de ciencias. Por alla está el patio...y tu casillero debe estar,.,...-. Esta se quedó pensativa.

Amy: .-...-.

"...Sonic-Kun..."

Sticks: .-etto... ¿Hola? ¿Amy estás bien?-

Amy:.-Eh.. si.-.

Sticks: .-Mira, este es tu casillero.-.

Amy: .-Genial, Gracias Sticks-.

Sticks: .-De nada.-.

Un zorro rubio se nos acercó con una libreta y una lapicera azúl.

.-Hola Senpai ¿Cómo està la tejón favorita de Sonic?-.

Sticks: .-Tails, no me digas Senpai,...alto. ¿Qué?-.

Tails: .-.¿te puedo decir Sticks-sama?...-

Sticks: .-...si...pero...-.

Tails: ¡Guay! Sticks-sama, ¿Quién es la nueva alumna?-.

Amy: .-Amy, Amy Rose.-.

Tails: .-Un gusto Amy Rose.-.

Amy: .-Igualmente-.

Le respondí amablemente a este.

Tails: .-Bueno, Amy, te daré los horarios de clase.-.

Amy: .-Ah, claro, gracias. Em... -.

Tails: .-Dime Tails. Solo Tails-. Me sonrió.

Sticks: .-...-.

Entonces anoté los horarios de clase junto con los horarios de almuerzo.

Tails: .-Espero que seamos buenos amigos.-.

Sticks: .-...mm...Amy, Toma mi número.-. Dijo cortante mientras me daba un papel con su teléfono anotado.

Amy:.-eh.. Si.-. Entonces lo tomé. Y le di el mio.

Tails: .-¿Me das tu número Sticks-Sama?-.

Sticks: .-Toma.-.

Tails: .-..¡Si!... em, digo. Cool...Debo irme a.., ver a mas alumnos.-. Este se dió la vuelta y se fue caminando a lo fachero(?.

Sticks: .-Yo también debo irme, bye-bye Amy-. Me sonrió y se fue por el otro lado del pasillo.

"Vale, ahora que ya conozco la escuela, bueno, algo asi. Estaré bien... eso espero."

Abrí mi casillero y empezé a ordenar mis libros alfabéticamenfe y por color. Tomé el de Química y me dirigí a el salón.

Caminando por los pasillos me distraje pensando.

"Sonic-Kun...O Sonikku... no se si le gustará que lo llame así,..."

Entonces distraída choque con un erizo.

Amy:.- Auch...-.

Cuando recupere la conciencia, tomé mi libro. Pero el erizo también lo tomo, su mano cayó sobre la mía. Levanté la vista. Él se paró y con una mirada oscura me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

Yo le correspondí.

Amy:.-...Arigatou...-.

Shadow: .-¿Como te llamas?-.

Amy: .-Amy Rose...-.

Shadow: .-Deberías tener mas cuidado Amy Rose.-.

Amy: .-...Gomen. jeje...y... ¿tu como te llamas?-.

Shadow: .-Shadow.-. Dijo cortante.

Amy: .-...Un gust-. Fuí interrumpida por la campana.

"¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

El erizo caminó por el pasillo tranquilo,

"¡¿No le preocupa llegar tarde?! Vale, ahora no me puedo preocupar por el. Tengo que llegar al salón"

Corrí lo más rápido posible la sala de química.

.-No se corre en los pasillos señorita.-.

Amy: .-...Gomene.-. Corrección. Caminé lo más rápido posible a la sala de química.

Minutos mas tarde, llegué a la puerta. Ya todos estaban en el salón, entonces entré silenciosa.

.-Usted-.

Lentamente miré a la profesora con algo de miedo.

.-Llega tarde.-

Amy:.- L-lo se, puedo explicarle sensei..-.

Esta me interrumpió.

.-Que sea la última vez jovencita.-.

Amy: .-...-.

.-Atención.-.

Dijo casi a los gritos.

"Que verguenza... ya quede mal frente a mis compañeros"

.-¿Quién es el que sigue hablando?-.

Todo el salón apuntó a un erizo de piel blanca como la nieve.

Silver:.-¡Traidores!-.

.-Una más y le pongo nota Silver.-.

Silver: .-Vale, vale, me callo.-.

Esta desvió su mirada de aquel y volvió a verme.

.-Tenemos una nueva alumna. Ella es Amy Rose. No sean malos con ella. ¿Si? , Amy, bienvenida escoge un asiento-..

Empezé a ver los asientos disponibles.

.-¡Por aqui!-.

Una coneja me llamó la atención, y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Fui lentamente para verla mejor. Y me senté.

Amy: .-Hola.-. Le sonreí.

Cream: .-Holii. Soy Cream, Amy, ¿No?-. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Amy: .-jeje, si.-.

Cream: .-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-.

Amy: .-¡Claro!-. Respondí alegre.

.-Bien, alumnos. Comenzemos.-.

Abrí mi libro de química al igual que el salón.

"Que bien, estudie para esto. ¡Nada puede salir mal!-. Pensé con una sonrisa mientras revisaba cada página del libro.

"Mmm... ¿en donde estará Sonikku?..."

Empezé a ver los asientos más lejanos.

Hasta que vi a este sentado al lado de una chica similar. Ojos azúles y cabello café.

Amy: .-Oye, em, Cream. ¿Quién es aquella chica?-. Apunté indicándole.

Cream: .-¿Quién?-.

Amy: .-Ella.-.

Cream: .- Ah, se llama Sally. Es una ardilla-.

"Sally es un nombre bonito... ¡Rayos!-.

Cream: .-Juega en el equípo de fútbol y atrae a varios chicos.-.

"¡¿Que?! Y... y.."

Amy: .-Y encima está más buena que yo-. Dije con un tono molesto.

"Alto, ¿e-eso lo dije o lo pensé?"

Entonces tapé mi boca con mi mano derecha.

Cream: .-¿Disculpa?...

Amy: .-Etto,.. perdón jeje...-.

Cream: Ah... ¡Ya se lo que pasa! ¡Te gusta So- -.

Con rapideza le tapé la boca a esta a tiempo. Demostrando mi alteración.

Amy: .-Shhh..-.

Cream: .-¿Te gusta Sonic-kun?-. Susurró.

Entonces le asentí con la cabeza.

Amy: .-No le digas...porfavor.,..-. Le susurré.

Cream: .-No lo haré-. Me sonrió.

.-Abran el libro en la página 27-.

..""..;:;:.*&[~Después de clases~]::...""..

Sonó la campana y todo estaba bien.

Decidí salir después de tomar mi libro, hasta que escuché un ruido dentró del salón. Ya en la puerta me asomé a ver que sucedía.

Sticks: .-Esta no la sé-. Esta golpeó su puño con la mesa mientras seguía sentada.

Me acerqué un poco más para ayudarla pero el erizo de piel azúl me tomó por delante y volví a esconderme.

Sonic: .-No es culpa de la mesa que no sepas química.-. Dijo en un tono burlón.

Sticks: .-Estudié... sólo que se me olvido todo.-.

Sonic: .-Yo no tuve tiempo, de estudiar tampoco-.

Sticks: .-¿entonces cómo pasaste las preguntas?-.

Sonic: .-¿Quién dijo que las pasé?-. Este miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado.

Sticks: .-Seguro Tails nos ayuda a estudiar.-.

Sonic: .-Buena idea, vamos a reunirnos en su casa.-.

Sticks: .-Voy a invitar a Amy.-.

Sonic: .-mm? ¿La nueva?-.

Sticks: .-Si, ¿verdad que es guapa?-.

Sonic: .-Si, es linda.-.

La tejón marcó mi número. Entones sonó mi celular llamando la atención de estos mientras me descubrían.

Sonic: .-¿Qué haces ahi?-.

Amy: .-E-etto...-.

Sonic: .-No es de buena educación espiar.

Sticks: Tu espías las respuestas de Sally-

Sonic: .-...Es cierto.-.

Amy: .-?-.

Sonic: .-...como sea. ¿Qué escuchaste?-.

Amy: .-N-nada...-.

Se mostró un leve sonrojo en el erizo creando un silencio incómodo.

Sticks: ,...Vamos a reunirnos en casa de Sonic a estudiar, ¿te parece?-.

Amy: .-¿Eh?-.

Sticks: .-No vayas si no quieres.-.

Amy:.- em,... claro. Voy a ir..-.

Sticks: .-Genial. Nos vemos ahi después de la escuela-. Esta me sonrió.

El celular de Sonic sonó.

Sonic: .-Él habla-.

No alcanzaba a oír la conversación muy bien, y guardé silencio.

Sonic: .-Nos vemos ahi jeje no aguanto por verte-. Este colgó mientras se reía un poco.

"¿Hablaba con Sally?..."

Sticks: .-¿era?...-.

Sonic: .-Era.-.

Sticks: .-Ah...-.

Amy: .-...-.

Sonic: .-Debo irme...-.

Sticks: .-Yo también...-.

Sonic y Sticks: .-Bye-bye...-.

Los dos salieron del salón algo apurados.

Amy: .-¿qué acaba de pasar?-...

"¿y si tenía una cita? ¿¡no se aguantaba por verla!?. Tengo que averiguarlo..."

Los seguí silenciosamente.

Hasta que en el gimnasio apareció una chica de piel amarilla con un vestido rojo.

La tejón y el erizo se le acercaron y se rieron de ella.

Entonces algo molesta salí de mi escondite.

Amy: .-¿Porqué se ríen de ella?-.

Tails: .-...Hola Amy...-.

Amy: .-Eh?...-.

Sonic: .-Jajajaja-.

Sonic: .-Tails es idéntico a una chica-.

Amy: .-¿Porqué está vestido asi?-.

Sonic: .-Fue un reto.-.

Tails: .-Ya te la devolveré sonic jeje-.

Amy: .-Serías buen uke jeje-.

Tails: .-...em...no gracias.-.

Sticks: .-Ya hay que almorzar.-.

Sonic: .-Ah cierto. Bueno Tails, te quedan dos horas más vestido así.-.

Tails: .-Lo se...-. Este suspiro.

Sticks: .-Ahora te llamaré izuma jeje-.

Tails: .-Sticks-Sama...-.

Sticks: .-vale, bromeaba,... no te vayas te traeré tu almuerzo.-.

Tails: .-Arigato...-.

Sonic: .-A veces me pregunto porqué algunos decimos cosas en japonés... ¡llegare tarde a mi entrenamiento! Nos vemos-. Este se fue rápidamente sin haber notado que había dejado su móvil en el suelo.

Amy: .-¿No va a almorzar?-.

Tails: .-Se saltea el almuerzo para entrenar-.

Amy: .-Ya veo...-.

Sticks: .-¡Tails! Aquí esta tu almuerzo.-.

Tails: .-Gracias-.

Sticks: .-De nada.-.

Tails: .-Sticks-Sama, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme en el mensaje?-.

Sticks: .- Cierto, ¿Podríamos estudiar en tu casa después de clases?-.

Tails: .-No lo sé, estoy bien estudiando solo...etto..-.

Sticks: .-Andale...Porfa...-.

Mientras estos estaban distraídos, noté el movil de aquel erizo en el suelo entonces. Miré a los dos lados, me acerqué y sin que me vieran, lo tomé y lo escondí detrás de mi espalda.

Tails: .-...Vale los espero ahi.-.

Sticks: .-Arigatooou \\(^-^)/. Vamos a almorzar Amy.-.

Amy: .-mm?.. si claro.. solo que...creo que olvide algo en mi casillero...-.

Sticks: .-Tienes tu libro justo ahí-.

Amy: .-Eh, S-si es cierto, este... dejé mi almuerzo ahí.-.

Sticks: .-¿Traes tu propio almuerzo?...-.

Amy: .-Bueno, ... en mi otra escuela debía llevar almuerzo.(?-.

Sticks: .-Ya veo...Vale nos vemos.-.

Antes de irme, les hice una pregunta.

Amy: .-¿Porqué no me dijeron que Tails estaba aqui?-.

Sticks: .-eh ... bueno, fue idea de Sonic-Kun.-.

No sentí que debería decir nada mas.

Amy: .-Ya veo.-. Me dí vuelta y mostré una sonrisa algo falsa.

Amy: .-Bye-Bye.-. Caminé hacia la puerta y abandoné el lugar.

Ya en el pasillo completamente vacío, revisé su celular sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Es el celular de Sonikku, esta en mis manos... no sé si debería leerlo. ¿Se enojará conmigo si lo hago? Pero nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta..."

...

"¿Tiene una conversación con Sally?"

Sonic, ¿Qué cosas dices?

Sally yo siempre pense que tu eras...

Tails: .-¡Amy!-.

Me exalté al oír una voz acercándose. Entonces escondí el móvil detràs de mi.

Amy: .-etto...¿Te conozco?-.

Tails: .-¡Soy Tails!-.

Amy: .-Ah, perdona no te reconocí.-.

Tails: .-¡Ayudame! ¡Sticks quiere ponerme labial!

Amy: .-Suena a algo que Sticks haría jeje-.

Sticks: .-¡Tails! ¡No puedes correr por siempre!-.

Tails:.-...¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?-.

Este apuntó hacia mis manos que se encontraban escondidas.

Amy: .-N-no...Nada..-. Tails se miraba sospechoso.

": Si me descubre... ¡pensará que soy una acosadora! ¿Qué tal si ya no volvemos a ser amigos?..."

Shadow: .-Oye tu.-.

Un erizo apareció de la nada, llamandonos la atención.

Tails: .-¿Mm?-.

Shadow: .-¿Eres nueva?-.

Amy: .-¿Eh?-.

Tails: .-¿Yo?...-.

Shadow: .-Eres muy bonita-.

Tails: .-Gracias...pero..-.

Shadow: .-¿Qué pasa?-.

Tails: .-em.. este. Shadow, yo soy... Tails.-.

Amy: .-jiji-.

Shadow: .-...¡Idiota! ¡Cómo me vas a hacer eso! ¡Me las vas a pagar!...aunque ahora que te veo bien. Eres idéntico a una mujer -.

Amy: .-jeje...-.

Shadow: .-No esa clase de mujer.-.

Este me miro refiriéndose a mi.

Amy: .-¿Wah? ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!-.

Shadow: .-Era una broma, tranquila mi rosita.-.

El erizo de ojos rubi posó su mano izquierda en mi cabeza.

Amy: .-¿Mi rosita?-.

Tails: .-¿Tu rosita?-.

Shadow: .-Que, ¿Te molesta?-.

Amy: .-,...este..no. pero..-.

Shadow: .-¿Qué tienes ahi?-.

Amy: .-Nada, nada...-.

Shadow: .-Déjame ver...-.

Amy: .-Te digo que no es nada...-.

Tails: .-hmm...-.

Sticks: .-¡Te encontré!-. La tejón salvaje se lanzó encima de Tails salvándo mi vida.

Tails: .-Waaaaah-.

Shadow: .-...Sonrían.-. El erizo con su celular les tomó una foto. A lo que no le hicieron mucho caso.

Sticks: .-Te tengo, llamaré a Sonic.-.

Tails: .-ehh...¿Porque?-. Este dijo con dificultad en el suelo algo sonrojado.

Amy: .-Debo irme ahorita jeje... si me disculpan.-. Me dí la media vuelta lista para salir corriendo hasta que el móvil que sostenía con mis dos manos, emitió una cancion mientras aparecía la imagen de Sticks en él.

{Is it too late now to say sorry., cause ...}

"Sonic.. , ¿te gusta JB?"

Todos voltearon lentamente a verme.

Tails: .-¿Amy?-.

Amy: .-..¿Si?-. Una respuesta inesperada y estúpida.

El zorro se levantó lentamente mientras ayudaba a Sticks a pararse también.

Tails: .-¿Qué haces con el celular de Sonic?-.

Amy: .-Yo.. lo encontré(?-. Sudorosa, buscaba una buena excusa para salir de esta. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? Todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era:

"¡Tragame tierra!"

Tails: .-Si... Claro, ahora dimelo enserio.-.

El zorro respondió serio y algo enfadado

Mientras Sticks y Shadow seguían viéndome.

Amy: .-Y-Yo.. se lo iva a devolver..-. Respondí algo avergonzada dejando que vieran el móvil.

Este se me acercó y dijo cortante.

Tails: .-Yo se lo devuelvo-. Con una sonrisa tomó el móvil rápidamente, como si estuviera reclamándolo. O advirtiéndome.

Amy: .-...-. Un silenció incómodo invadió el lugar por un momento.

Shadow: .-Venga Amy, te perderás el almuerzo.-.

El erizo de ojos rubí me alejó de ellos hasta que los perdí de vista.

Amy .-...-. Decidí quedarme callada mientras este me llevaba de la mano.

Shadow: .-...Oye, almenos agradeceme por haberte salvado la vida. No suelo ayudar a las yanderes/acosadoras..-.

Amy: .-No.. Soy una yandere... menos una acosadora.-. Dije timida. Sintiendo el peso de la culpa.

"¡Maldita tentación! Seguro Tails me odiara. Sticks me ignorará. ¡Y Sonic nunca se va a enamorar de mi! ¡Y si le dicen a el sensei me ira muy mal!"

Shadow: .-¿Qué fue lo que le viste?-.

Amy: .-¿Eh?-. El dejó de caminar, y se paró enfrente de mi.

Shadow: .-¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-. Me miro serio, y quede completamente confundida mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

Otro silencio incómodo invadió.

Amy: .-Shadow... -.


End file.
